Duvidas e surpresas
by Urahara no Mah
Summary: É aniversário de um Akatsuki, e nesse dia muitas dúvidas vêm a sua mente.Será que alguém lembrou de seu aniversário, ou melhor, será que ELE em especial lembrou?[YAOI ItaTobi]


**Surpresa na sede**

**Obs 1: Na fic a sede é uma mansão!**

**Obs 2: Essa fic é fic de aniversário do Itachi**

**Obs 3: Contém YAOI!Se não gosta, não leia!**

**Obs 4: É uma fic bem pequena!Não tenho tempo hoje!**

Itachi estava em sua cama, dormindo calmamente quando abriu os olhos e viu a luz do sol em sua cara, fora do quarto pássaros cantavam.Estava tudo tão traqüilo quando de repente ele avista um pássaro, mas era um pássaro de argila!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Itachi foi arremessado pra fora da cama e foi bater as costas na parede.Ele saiu do quarto, zangado e cheio de fuligem e gritou:

- DEIDARA!

- Gomen Itachi-san! – Um loiro apareceu no corredor se desculpando

- Eu te mato seu artista de meia tigela! – Itachi pulou pra cima de Deidara mas foi empedido por alguém – Ahn?Tobi?!

- Não briguem Deidara-san e Itachi-san! – Um garoto com uma máscara na cara segura Itachi pela cintura.

Assim que os dois perceberam a proximidade dos corpos eles se separaram na hora muito corados.Na mesma hora outra pessoa apareceu no corredor, mas dessa vez ela estava atrás de Deidara.

- Deidara, comporte-se!Parece uma criança!

- Gomen Sasori-danna! – Deidara estava com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono

- Vamos embora daqui Deidara. – Sasori estava agora carregando Deidara pra longe

No corredor agora só estavam Itachi e Tobi, ainda muito envergonhados.Tobi simplesmente se desculpou e saiu correndo.

"Que ótimo jeito de começar um aniversário!por falar nisso, será que alguém lembrou?" – Pensou Itachi.

Algum tempo depois Itachi estava no seu quarto quando ouviu alguém bater.

- Pode entrar – Disse sem entusiasmo

- Licença Itachi-san, mas eu queria me desculpar por hoje mais cedo! – Disse Tobi de cabeça baixa.

Itachi foi se aproximando de Tobi até que chegou bem próximo dele.Tocou seu rosto e o trouxe para perto de si.Este, por mais que Itachi não pudesse ver ficou vermelho e saiu correndo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

"Ótimo!Agora o que será que o Tobi está pensando de mim?Mas também, o que eu posso fazer se eu o amo?" – Itachi estava pensando nisso deitado na cama.

Desde de que fizeram uma missão juntos, Itachi não conseguia mas parar de pensar em Tobi.Aquela sua voz era tão doce, seu jeito, tão especial e por mais que Itachi não soubesse como era a cara de Tobi ele o achava lindo.Precisava andar.

Em outro quarto um garoto com uma máscara na cara pensava sobre sua vida.Sobre como ela tinha ficado tão melhor quando ele conheceu Itachi, sim, ele o amava mas tinha medo de contar ao outro, pois ele poderia se afastar dele.Mas, e aquilo que acontecera mais cedo?Será que Itachi gostava dele?Agora o garoto estava confuso, não sabia mas o que pensar.Itachi agora não saia de sua cabeça, ele precisava fazer algo!

Algumas horas depois, em outro lugar um loiro estava mexendo com sua argila todo feliz, parecia uma criança no Natal.O que ele não sabia era que alguém o olhava de longe.Sasori gostava de Deidara e havia se declarado há dois meses, mas ele agora estava confuso.Será que seu Deidara estava gostando de Itachi?Não podia ser!Mas, e se fosse?Há meia hora ele havia encontrado Deidara abraçando Itachi.O Uchiha parecia tão…alegre naquele abraço.Será mesmo que Deidara havia deixado de gostar dele?E todas aquelas palavras de amor?Eram falsas?

Deidara continuava brincando de argila.Não estava alegre só pela argila, mas também por ter ajudado um amigo muito importante mais cedo.

**FLASHBACK**

Deidara andava pelo corredor quando encontrou Itachi de cabeça baixa.Itachi não viu o loiro e trombou com ele.

- Itachi-san!O que foi?

- Ahn?!Deidara!Desculpe!Eu estava detraído. – Itachi disse isso sem muita emoção e voltou a andar quando foi puxado.

- Itachi, o que foi?Eu sei que você está preocupado com algo!O que é?

- Nada Deidara, nada.

- Não!É alguma coisa e você vai me contar!Pode falar!

- Você ta com o Sasori não está?

- Sim.

- Então, você não acha errado gostar de um homem?

- Não!Eu o amo e é isso que importa.Você gosta do Tobi não é?

- Ahn?!Do que e-está fa-falando? – Como ele poderia saber diss?Itachi não havia contado pra ninguém!

- Ora, dá pra ver como você olha ele de vez em quando!Agora, eu acho que você deveria se abrir com ele!O danna fez isso e agora estamos juntos e eu o amo mais que tudo!

- Sim, talvez você esteja certo!Obrigado Deidara! – Itachi abraçou o amigo, mas nessa hora alguém via isso.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Deidara esperava tudo de melhor para seu amigo!E nessa hora tinha acabado de terminar a primeira parte de seu plano!

- Danna, cadê você?Eu já terminei os bonecos, tenho um tempo livre!…danna?Cadê você?

"Desculpe DeiDei, mas enquanto não tiver certeza do que você sente por Itachi eu não posso mais ficar com você!" – Isso doía muito pra Sasori mas era o que tinha que ser feito.

**A noite…**

Itachi estava agora mais triste ainda.Era noite, ninguém havia lembrado do seu aniversário e ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Tobi.Agora ele se dirigia para o salão principal da mansão.Assim que abriu a porta…

- SURPRESA! – Gritaram todos os Akatsukis.Itachi viu o salão todo enfeitado e cheio de bonecos de argila feitos por Deidara.Era tudo tão…perfeito!

- Ei, Itachi-san!Feliz aniversário!Aqui está seu presente! – Deidara foi o primeiro a parabenizar o moreno, o que deixou um certo ruivo com uma pontada de inveja.

- Obrigado Deidara, mas, o que é? – Assim que Itachi abriu ele achou um pássaro de argila e um cartão escrito: **ART IS A...**

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

**-BANG!** – Gritou Deidara rindo!

- Ótimo, agora preciso ir lavar a cara! – Itachi saiu irritado para o banheiro!

Enquanto isso, Sasori se aproximou do loiro.Precisava falar com ele!

- Deidara…

- Danna?O que aconteceu?Você ficou o dia todo sem falar comigo.

- Deidara, a razão pra eu ter feito isso é que eu estou muito confuso com seus sentimentos sobre mim!E acho que não dá mais pra ficarmos juntos! – Falar essas últimas palavras foram como cravar uma kunai em seu peito.

- Como assim danna?Você sabe que eu te amo! – Os olhos do loiro estavam marejados de lágrimas!

- Você acha que sou bobo? – Agora Sasori que estava chorando – Eu vi você e o Itachi juntos!Se abraçando!

- Ah!Isso!Ora danna, eu te explico!

Enquanto isso Itachi ia para o banheiro, não acreditava que Deidara havia feito isso, se bem que havia sido engraçado.Na verdade, agora que estava pensando, Tobi não estava na festa.Agora tinha certeza, Tobi não gostava dele, Tobi queria se afastar.Talvez houvesse percebido que o moreno gostava dele e tivesse decidido se afastar.

Chegou na porta e girou a maçaneta, porém m porta não abria!Achou a chave ali perto e estranhou.A chave estando por fora significava que ninguém estava ali dentro, mas porque haviam trancado?Isso não importava na hora, ele destrancou a porta e entrou, mas ali encontrou Tobi desacordado.Desesperado, Itachi jogou um pouco de água na máscara, e Tobi imediatamente acordou.

- O que aconteceu Tobi?Por que você está aí?

- Ahn?Bom alguém me jogou aqui! – O garoto estava muito confuso ainda

- Quem? – De repente Itachi ouviu um barulho de porta trancada. – Deidara!Nos deixe sair! – Itachi gritou mas não ouviu nada.

- Por que o Deidara fez isso? – Tobi agora estava mais confuso ainda.

- Bom, tenho que te explicar. – Havia chego a hora, ele não podia mas esconder isso do mascarado – É que…bom, eu contei pro Deidara uma coisa e é fazendo isso que ele pretendo me ajudar.

- O que Itachi contou pra Deidara?Você pode contar pra Tobi?

- Tobi, é que na verdade…Aishiteru!

- O quê?

- Aishiteru Tobi!Te amo desde daquela missão que fizemos juntos!Desde então não consigo parar de pensar em você Tobi!E – o moreno foi cortado por um dedo de Tobi na sua boca, indicando que ele devia se calar.

- Não precisa mais dizer nada!Agora eu quero ações! – E dizendo isso Tobi beijou Itachi, que retribuiu o beijo, e os dois ficaram assim até ouvirem o barulho da porta destrancada.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas do banheiro, mas quando Itachi ia voltar para o salão Tobi o puxou.

- Ainda não te dei meu presente! – Levando o Uchiha para o seu quarto

- Ora Tobi, meu presente é você! – Disse o moreno com um sorriso

- Ah é? – Disse Tobi, que por trás da máscara exibia um sorriso maroto- Então está na hora de desembrulha-lo – E dizendo isso levou o dono do Sharingam pra dentro do quarto e trancou a porta.

**FIM**


End file.
